With the rise of technology has come the importance of having a backup of critical data. In current systems, files may be deleted accidentally or server hardware failures may cause critical data to become damaged or lost. Due to this, solutions to give the ability to restore data from nearby media, such as backup harddrive, have developed. However, such solutions come at a serious risk as such a backup is not completely safe. While these types of systems protect critical data, it provides little protection against physical events such as a home or office catching fire, flooding, theft, or damage. Such systems force a user to rely on a backup that has a single point of failure. Any damage or theft that occurs at a home or office could destroy all copies of important data.
Because of this, off-site backup systems have become an important consideration. An off-site backup is a backup for files at a different physical locale, or off-site, from the original files. These systems prevent a total loss of critical data even if a home or office burns down and everything is destroyed, as there will be a copy of critical data at the second physical locale. However, such systems are costly as the storage is usually centralized and managed by one provider. This leaves users with either incurring more costs if they wish to backup data at different physical locales or be limited to the physical locations of the off-site backup provider.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.